<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Miser by 003chan (positively_dashed)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28200078">Miser</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/positively_dashed/pseuds/003chan'>003chan (positively_dashed)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Biggles Series - W. E. Johns</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, M/M, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:21:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>382</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28200078</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/positively_dashed/pseuds/003chan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Biggles is stingy, Algy tests the waters of his generosity, and Ginger employs one of his fine talents - knowing when to scarper. Subtly James-rated.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Biggles" Bigglesworth/Algy Lacey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Miser</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Big thanks to the one and only id_ten_it for beta!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’ll be off then.”</p>
<p>“Have fun. Oh, here…” Algy fished a few coins from his pocket and stretched his arm towards Ginger, who was just passing the armchair Algy was comfortably lounging in with his afternoon tea.</p>
<p>The lad stopped, hesitantly looking at the offering. “Biggles gave me some money earlier…”</p>
<p>“By some you mean barely any? Biggles is a scrooge,” stated Algy cheerily.</p>
<p>The change in Ginger’s expression let him know what was about to happen even before the voice from behind his back enquired curtly, “Biggles is a what?”</p>
<p>“Uh-oh…”</p>
<p>Algy felt a hand grip him by the scruff from behind and Ginger spluttered.</p>
<p>Biggles shook his head in resignation, “Take it, laddie, when he’s offering. As he says, Biggles is indeed a scrooge.”</p>
<p>Ginger’s eyes flew from one of his guardians to the other, grinning. He took the money from Algy’s still outstretched hand. “Thanks, so long,” and he was out of the door.</p>
<p>The tableau remained unchanged for several moments. Algy, slightly hunched over - like a cat that is trapped by its scruff - held in place by Biggles’ stern hand on the back of his shirt. Algy shivered when he felt James’ cool fingers curl a bit more on the short hairs on his nape.</p>
<p>“So I’m a miser, am I?”</p>
<p>James’ hand slipped under Algy’s collar and pressed more firmly into the crook of his neck.</p>
<p>“Yes, you are. You just admitted it. Also, he'll be away longer if he has something to spend, and I happen to have plans for the evening with the resident miser.”</p>
<p>“You're spoiling him.”</p>
<p>“I beg to differ. I am ensuring he doesn't feel inferior to his peers. I believe he’s had enough of that already.”</p>
<p>“You also like to squander your parents’ money.”</p>
<p>“That too, but I could swear I made that particular coin myself. If you were meaning to give me a back rub or get me in a headlock, continue by all means, I don’t mind either of those.”</p>
<p>Algy lifted his arms behind his head and slowly slid his palms up James’ sides, pressing him to bend over him in the armchair in the process. James’ arm wound around his neck.</p>
<p>“Headlock it is then. I did deserve it.”</p>
<p>He felt James’ quiet laugh tickle his hair.</p>
<p>~</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>